Vehicles
Although petrol and people with knowledge of how to maintain cars was pretty scarce after the virus there was still some vehicles used in Tribeworld. As is usually the case in post apocalyptic worlds it was mainly the larger, more powerful, tribes that were able to keep vehicles. = Prominent Vehicles = Loco's Police Car The Locos used a modified Police Car as their main vehicle of choice. It was modified with extra protection around the front, presumably, to minimize any damage inflicted whilst bashing through oil drums and other such obstacles on the road. The sunroof was also removed and this was used as a 'podium' for Zoot and Ebony to stand upon. It was also heavily gratified with the Loco's logo. All in all it was designed to be a vehicle used to inflict fear into the hearts of the City's kids. The Locos Bus At the end of Series 1 after the fall of the Locos and as the Mall Rats are on their trek to Eagle Mountain Ebony surprises everyone by turning up with a Loco's bus that they had been saving "for a rainy day." The bus broke down by a stream still a fair distance from the mountain and was never seen again. The Chosen's Van The Chosen used black vans to kidnap people during the later stages of Series 2. One was also seen forcing Ebony to her supposed death off of a pier. Like The Locust's Police Car it was designed to instill fear upon the other Tribe's with it's large size, blacked out windows and deathly appearance. The Techno's Plane The Technos when invading the city at the start of Series 4 used a large aircraft (c-130) to parachute various Techno ground troops into the outskirts of the city. This included Jay. Dune Buggies These were used by various characters throughout the show , Bray and Lex tried to drive off in one at the end of series 2 when the Mall Rats were captured by the Chosen , but it crashed and they were left for dead. Ved was also seen driving one along the beach in Series 4 , sometimes taking Cloe with him. Top Hat's motorbike The leader of Tribe Circus used a motorbike to ride around quickly and to intimidate other people. Towards the end of series 1, Lex paid him a visit and stole his bike and his hat. It was abandoned once the bike ran out of petrol on the journey to Eagle Mountain. = Other transport = However, just because there wasn't so many cars it doesn't mean that our city folk were reduced to walking. Rollerblading and skateboarding became extremely popular. A great example of this was the entourage of Locust's that would escort Zoot's Police Car on rollerblades. In series 1, Bray is often seen travelling on a skateboard & Dal used roller blades. Carts were also used heavily throughout the series, such as in the exodus of the Mallrats to Eagle Mountain in the closing episodes of Series 1. Horses were used by characters such as Sasha and by tribes such as The Nomads. Vehicles